Use of assistive devices for mobility such as canes, crutches and walkers, can reduce the risk of falling, promote activity, prevent disability and increase autonomy. Yet, despite these benefits, many older adults do not use mobility devices. Effective interventions that promote appropriate use of mobility devices are needed however at this time we are lacking research to guide the design of culturally appropriate interventions that would meet the needs of an ethnically diverse older population. The purpose of this study is to explore the influence of culture on attitudes and social norms regarding aging, mobility impairments and use of assistive devices for mobility. This qualitative study will use grounded theory techniques and employ a multiple case study design to study elders from the three population groups: Caucasian, non-Hispanic blacks, and Hispanics. Data will be collected by formal in-depth individual interviews with key informants and focus groups of older adults recruited from among the Ocean State Senior Dining centers, and elderly housing facilities in Rhode Island. Focus groups will be stratified on the basis of participants' self-identified race/ethnicity and 3-4 mini focus groups of each racial/ethnic group will be conducted. Focus groups of Spanish speaking elders will be led by a Spanish speaking moderator. Coding and analyzing the data will begin with open coding, the identification of broad, descriptive themes, and continue with the development of more theoretical or analytical themes. Constant comparison techniques will be used to continually refine the analysis based upon incoming data. Sampling of comparative informants and focus group members will contribute to explicating the phenomenon under study. Data analysis will continue until no new information is obtained and no new categories re formed. The results of this pilot study are intended to inform a subsequent, larger, intervention study aimed at improving adoption of assistive devices for mobility. Findings from this pilot study will help us understand similarities and differences in minority and Caucasian populations' view of functional decline and assistive device use, and to identify culturally sensitive ways to make interventions more appropriate for diverse populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]